werewolf
by Sirius sparks
Summary: mata itu sungguh terlihat tak asing lagi bagiku. tetapi aku tak mengenal orang itu./ Sasuke, kau harus menemukan mate mu secepatnya!/ aku akan memperjuangkanmu, apapun yang terjadi aku takkan melepaskanmu!
1. Chapter 1

WEREWOLF

DISCLAIMER:

M.K

but the story is belongs to KOIZUMI CHIAKI

RATE : T

GENRE: FANTASY,DRAMA, ROMANCE, AU, DE EL EL

WARNINGS: GAJE, BANJIR TYPO, EYD SALAH, DE EL EL

Harap yang sudah berfirasat buruk dengan fict ini, dipersilahkan meninggalkan fict tak bermutu ini.

*****Terima kasih*****

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

Aku tengah menyusuri rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di perpustakaan yang sepi dan hanya ada aku, sahabatku Ino dan tentu saja penjaga perpustakaan yang saat ini justru tertidur dengan lelapnya di bangku nya. sebenarnya ini juga bukan keinginanku ke perpustakaan yang berdebu ini dan membuatku tak jarang bersin karenanya. Yah, ini semua karena sahabatku Ino tentunya yang langsung menyeretku kesini disaat ku akan memakan bekal makan siangku di jam istirahat.

FLASHBACK

_"__Sakura! Ayo cepat…!. Temani aku ke perpustakaan, okay?" tanpa mendengar persetujuan ku terlebih dulu, Ino dengan keras langsung menyeretku ke perpustakaan._

_"__oh Ino, pelan-pelan lah sedikit. Lagipula tumben banget sih seorang Yamanaka Ino mau ke perpustakaan, kamu demam Ino?" Tanya ku kepadanya dengan heran. _

_Bukankah aneh jika Ino yang fashionista, suka bergosip dan anti dengan buku, sekarang justru ingin ke perpustakaan yang identik dengan anak kutu buku dan jelas bukan gaya nya Ino banget._

_"__Saku, temani aku ya. Hari ini aku mendapatkan tugas bikin artikel tentang sastra dari Kakashi-sensei karena nilaiku jelek sewaktu ulangan kemarin. " ujar Ino setelah sampai di perpustakaan, menyudahi acara menarik paksa tanganku._

_"__Hahh… kau ini. Baiklah, tapi Cuma nemenin ya? Aku ga mau nge bantuin kamu." _

_"__Siap bos! Aku sebenernya Cuma takut karena rumor yang katanya kalau perpus itu ada hantunya. Makanya aku minta kamu nemenin aku deh, hehehhe." Cengiran khas Ino pun muncul dengan tangannya yang membentuk huruf V di depan wajahnya._

_" __rumor begituan aja percaya. Ya sudah sana cepet, aku mau liat-liat buku dulu" aku pun langsung meninggalkan Ino di meja besar di perpus._

_FLASHBACK END_

Oh, ya aku baru teringat kalau aku sama sekali belum memperkenalkan diriku.

Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku hanya siswi biasa di Konoha High School yang saat ini berumur 17 tahun, yang berarti sekarang aku duduk di kelas XI. Tepatnya lagi di kelas XI-C. temanku tadi bernama Yamanaka Ino dan kami telah bersahabat sejak kami masih kecil, tepatnya saat SD. Ayahku bernama Haruno Kizashi dan ibuku bernama Mebuki Haruno. Aku adalah putri tunggal mereka dan tinggal di rumah sederhana yang telah kami tinggali sejak lama. Ayahku bekerja sebagai salah satu pegawai di suatu perusahaan,sedangkan ibuku anyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Yah, aku kira cukup untuk perkenalannya.

Tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap sebuah buku yang terlihat menarik bagiku walaupun buku itu justru terlihat sangat sederhana. Kuambil buku itu dari rak dan ku tiup debu-debu yang menempel di buku itu. buku dengan judul Werewolf dengan font besar itu berwarna cokelat dan tidak ada hiasan lain selain judul dan ukiran timbul di bagian jilid-an nya.

"buku apa ini?" gumamku penasaran dan membukanya. Setelah kubaca sedikit, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Ino berada dan berniat membacanya disana. Kulihat Ino sedang sibuk dengan beberapa tumpuk buku disampingnya. Kududukan diriku di bangku depan Ino dan langsung saja membuatnya mendongak melihat ke arahku.

"Sakura, kau bawa buku apa?" Tanya Ino.

"oh buku ini? entahlah, aku baru saja ingin membacanya. Kelihatannya menarik" aku sambil menunjukkan judul buku itu ke Ino.

"Werewolf? Manusia setengah serigala maksudnya? Tumben kau mau membaca cerita seperti itu saku. Biasanya kan kau baca buku kedokteran atau sejenisnya. Kamu kan ga percayaan sama hal-hal begituan."

"well, aku hanya penasaran Ino. Lagipula apa salahnya aku membaca buku seperti ini? toh aku juga ga percaya." Ucapku beralasan.

"baiklah, terserah kau saja" Ino langsung kembali berkutat dengan tugas nya.

Kubuka buku itu lagi dan mulai membacanya dari halaman pertama. _"oh jadi benar kata Ino kalau werewolf itu manusia setengah serigala" _pikirku setelah membaca penjelasan werewolf dan setelah ku membacanya lebih lanjut lagi werewolf hanya bisa berubah di malam ketika bulan penuh alias bulan purnama. Werewolf juga ternyata jika menggigit manusia bisa mengakibatkan manusia bisa berubah menjadi werewolf, tetapi jika tidak kuat dengan proses perubahannya maka manusia itu akan mati.

Makanan werewolf adalah daging binatang namun juga ada yang memakan daging manusia. Sedangkan jika sudah dalam bentuk manusia, ia bisa memakan apa saja sama seperti manusia normal. Ukuran werewolf juga berbeda daripada ukuran serigala biasa. Ukuran mereka jauh lebih besar dari serigala normal dan begitu pula dengan cakar serta taring mereka. Untuk umur, mereka merupakan makhluk yang berumur panjang tapi tidak abadi.

TEETTT….TETTT…TETTT….

Tiba-tiba, bel masuk pun berbunyi dengan keras. Padahal aku belum sampai habis membaca buku itu dan aku pun tipe orang yang harus membaca buku sampai selesai. Pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kupinjam saja buku nya dan akan kulanjutkan membaca buku itu dirumah.

"Ayo Saku, kita kembali ke kelas" ajak Ino setelah ia membereskan buku-buku dan tugasnya yang telah ia selesaikan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan meminjam buku ini" aku langsung menghampiri meja peminjaman dan mendata buku yang kupinjam, dan setelah itu menyusul Ino yang telah berjalan menuju kelas.

"Permisi, maaf Kurenai-sensei kami terlambat masuk kelas. Tadi kami ke perpustakaan" Ucapku member alasan kepada guru matematika kami yang sudah ada dikelas.

"baiklah, kalian langsung duduk saja di tempat kalian" ucap Kurenai-sensei yang memang sudah terkenal dengan dirinya yang tak pernah menghukum murid itu.

"Terimakasih banyak sensei" aku dan Ino membungkukkan badan kami berterimakasih dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduk kami.

"tumben sekali kau dan Ino ke perpustakaan" ucap Gaara,temanku yang duduk tepat di sebelahku.

"hehehe, iya tadi Ino bikin tugas jadi aku nemenin deh" jawabku dengan cengiran khasku.

"oh begitu, lain kali jangan sampai telat. Kamu beruntung sekarang jadwal pelajaran Kurenai-sensei. Kalau pelajaran biologi nya Orochimaru-sensei gimana?" Gaara yang memang hanya bisa bicara panjang lebar kepadaku sekarang sedang menasehatiku.

"iya…iya, ga bakal telat lagi deh" ujarku yang saat ini sedang merona karena Gaara. Ya, aku memang menyukainya sejak SMP kelas 2 saat ia pindah ke Konoha. Jadi bisa dibilang dia itu cinta pertamaku sekaligus love at first sight ku.

Kadang aku jadi suka senyum-senyum sendiri kalau mikirin Gaara yang baik dan suka bantuin kalau aku lagi kesusahan mengerjakan pr matematika yang tidak kupahami. Dia juga suka mengantarku pulang kalau dia lagi enggak sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya. Gaara itu ketua OSIS lho.

"Ra, Sakura?!. Jangan bengong terus"

"eh?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku setelah Gaara menyadarkanku.

"cepatlah mencatat, kau hampir ketinggalan" ucap Gaara lagi.

"ah ya.." aku pun langsung buru-buru mencatat tulisan yang ada di papan tulis.

Jam sekolah hari ini telah selesai dan kini aku telah berada di kamar ku setelah menaiki bis yang membawaku pulang. Gaara tak mengantarku pulang hari ini karena ia ada urusan OSIS nya.

Sedari tadi aku hanya tiduran di kasurku setelah mengganti bajuku dengan celana pendek selutut dan kaus serta makan siang. Aku merasa bosan dan berusaha untuk tidur tetapi percuma, mataku masih saja tak bisa terpejam. Aku pun jadi teringat oleh buku yang tadi ku pinjam dari perpustakaan. Kuambil buku itu dari tas sekolah dan mulai membaca nya lagi.

Di buku itu dijelaskan bahwa werewolf dibedakan menjadi 2 kelompok, yaitu kelompok queron dan merion. Queron adalah kelompok werewolf yang merupakan keturunan murni dari werewolf. Sedangkan merion adalah kelompok untuk werewolf yang bukan keturunan asli. Seperti manusia yang digigit werewolf dan werewolf keturunan asli yang mempunyai anak dari manusia.

Walaupun kedua kelompok itu semuanya werewolf, namun mereka tak akur satu sama lain. Hal ini dikarenakan, dulu leluhur queron tidak setuju dengan adanya merion yang bukan keturunan asli, karena mereka bisa membahayakan keberadaan mereka akibat ulah mereka yang masih belum bisa mengontrol hasrat mereka ingin memakan daging manusia. Jadi leluhur queron membunuh semua merion, sedangkan yang berhasil kabur mulai membangun kembali kelompok mereka serta mulai belajar mengendalikan nafsu mereka. Namun rasa benci mereka tak pernah hilang kepada queron.

Lalu, werewolf juga ternyata tak bisa sembarangan memilih pasangannya. Mereka akan tau jodoh mereka jika mereka dan jodohnya memiliki tanda yang sama di lengan kanan mereka. Uniknya tanda ini berbeda satu sama lain. Itu berarti mereka telah terikat dan boleh menikah di usia 18 tahun. Tetapi, jika mereka tak juga menemukan jodoh mereka hingga umur 18 tahun, werewolf takkan bisa menikah dan melanjutkan keturunannya.

Dan paragraf itu langsung membuat Sakura terkejut. Pasalnya saat ia berumur tujuh tahun, ia pernah merasa memiliki tanda aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di lengannya saat ia berlibur ke rumah neneknya. Pada saat itu ia bermain di padang rumput di sekitar rumah neneknya, namun ia yang lupa akan nasihat ibunya justru pergi ke hutan yang memang agak jauh dari rumah nenek.

FLASHBACK

_"__Ibu, saku mau liat bunga disana yah, boleh?" pinta Sakura kecil yang sedang berlibur ke rumah neneknya yang dekat padang rumput._

_"__boleh, tapi Saku jangan jauh-jauh ya" ucap Mebuki lembut membolehkan Sakura._

_"__Yeayy!, kalau begitu Saku pergi dulu ya" pamit Sakura dan langsung berlari pergi ke padang rumput dan memetik beberapa bunga yang tumbuh subur di sekitarnya._

_Tiba-tiba, seekor kupu-kupu terbang melintas di depanku. Kupu-kupu berwarna ungu itu terlihat amat cantik dengan motif yang terdapat di sayapnya yang mengepak dengan begitu anggun. _

_Kukejar kupu-kupu itu yang terbang memasuki hutan di dekat padang rumput. Aku melupakan nasihat ibu yang beliau katakana karena ku sudah terhipnotis oleh kupu-kupu itu. semakin lama, kupu-kupu itu semakin terbang merendah dan pada akhirnya hinggap di bunga lily yang tumbuh liar di hutan yang lumayan lebat. Saat aku hendak menangkapnya, tiba-tiba kupu-kupu beraneka warna mulai keluar dari persembunyian mereka._

_"__wahh… indahnya!" mulut kecilku terbuka saat kupu-kupu mulai berterbangan kesana kemari disekelilingku._

_Namun, tiba-tiba suara gemerisik dari semak di depanku membuat kupu-kupu itu bersegera terbang menjauh dan juga membuatku kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi semak-semak itu. _

_KRESEEKK….KREKK_

_Semak-semak itu kembali berbunyi dan bergerak. Sesekali ku lihat bulu-bulu putih yang sedikit menonjol dari semak-semak._

_"__Keluarlah, jangan takut padaku" ucapku dengan tersenyum tanpa memikirkan hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi._

_Dengan perlahan makhluk yang bersembunyi di semak-semak mulai keluar. Ternyata itu adalah hewan yang tampak seperti anjing Siberian Husky namun ukurannya lebih besar dari ukuran normalnya. Tingginya bahkan hampir melampauiku. Tetapi, saat kulihat mata kelamnya, aku merasakan ada jalinan yang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan kita dan tiba-tiba lenganku merasa tersetrum listrik begitu juga dengan anjing itu. Samar-samar telingaku mendengar suara orang tuaku yang memanggilku dan itu membuat anjing itu berlari pergi. _

_"__Sakura, apa kau tak apa?. Bukankah sudah ibu katakan untuk tidak main terlalu jauh? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan mu sayang." Ujar ibuku dengan lembut saat melihatku sendirian di hutan bersama ayahku._

_"__Aku baik-baik saja ibu" _

_Namun, saat aku akan memeluk ibuku, kurasakan nyeri pada lengan kananku. Segera ku buka lengan panjang yang menutupi seluruh lenganku. Betapa kagetnya aku dan kedua orang tuaku saat mendapati symbol tak wajar di lenganku. Tetapi, mereka segera menganggapnya sebagai gambar yang aku buat di lenganku dan tak berpikir macam-macam tentang nya. berbeda denganku yang masih terheran-heran dengan adanya tanda seperti itu di lenganku. Apalagi selama ini aku juga tak merasa pernah menggambar di lenganku sendiri. Saat kucoba meyakinkan orang tuaku, mereka hanya menganggap sepele dan berfikir bahwa itu hanya imajinasiku. Dan, yang lebih anehnya lagi, saat aku mandi dan kembali mengecek tanda itu, ternyata tanda itu telah hilang tanpa bekas dari lenganku._

FLASHBACK END

"ah mungkin itu hanya gambaranku saja" gumamku mencoba menyangkalnya dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

TOK…TOK…TOK

"masuk!" seruku saat mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk.

KRIETT…

"Sakura ayo turun ke bawah, makan malam sudah siap ayah juga sudah menunggumu" ajak ibuku.

"ah, iya bu.,Sebentar"

"baiklah akan ibu tunggu di meja makan kalau begitu" ibuku pergi meninggalkan kamarku yang berada di lantai dua dan segera menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

Tak kukira, ternyata aku telah membaca buku itu hingga selesai selama 3 jam lamanya saat kulihat jam dindingku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dengan segera kurapihkan kembali pakaianku dan juga menyisir rambut pink ku yang sedikit ikal di bawah. Setelah merasa siap. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja makan yang telah ditunggu kehadiranku oleh ayah dan ibuku untuk makan malam bersama mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hai guys! Sebelumnya maaf ya kalau belum bisa update fict My Life dan justru menulis fict baru lagi, hehehehhe peace XD. Soalnya aku takut nanti ide ku keburu ilang dan berujung kepada penyakit akut ku yaitu MALAS. Jadi sekali lagi ampuni author okay?.

Oh, iya sebenernya K.C dapet ide bikin fict kayak gini itu gara-gara habis nonton film Red Riding Hood di Global TV kemarin dan finally jadi deh fict gaje ini. Terus alur fict ini bakalan beda jauh kok sama filmnya, karena aku Cuma terinspirasi dari werewolf super tampannya yang mengingatkanku sama pacar K.C, yaitu… siapa lagi kalau bukan kangmas Sasuke Uchiha!. *Jangan tabok author yak, author anak baik kok… peace.

Yah begitulah asal mula batu akik, eh bukan maksud K.C fict ini. sekali lagi terimakasih kepada para reviewers yang berbaik hati menyumbangkan saran kepada K.C. aku jadi terharu bhokk….*nangis Bombay

Okay, K.C kira cukup basa-basinya dan bayyy….. C U di next chapter atau di fict lain.

p.s

maaf untuk fict my life ch.3 yang terulang-ulang. sekali lagi maaf.

Sign

K.C

11.41

4/21/15

2087 words


	2. Chapter 2

WEREWOLF

DISCLAIMER: M.K

.

.

.

(Langsung aja ya!)

Chapter 2: Mate

Sakura POV

"Hei,Sakura! Kamu sudah dengar kabar siswa baru yang bakal pindah ke sekolah kita?" tanya Ino kepadaku saat kami berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Murid baru?"

"Iya, kau belum dengar ya?. Menurut kabar yang beredar sih mereka cowok. Tapi mudah-mudahan mereka ganteng terus masuk kelas kita deh!"

"Dasar kau ini, memang yang selalu ada dipikiranmu hanya cowok ganteng ya?" jawab ku sambil terkikik geli.

"Biarin, lagipula siapa juga yang mau pacaran dengan buku fisika" Ino melirikku dan menyindirku.

"Ino belajar itu penting dan juga jodoh kan pasti sudah ada yang menentukan, jadi aku rasa memikirkan hal seperti itu hanya membuatku pusing"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan Gaara, Sakura?" Ino mulai tertawa lagi saat melihat pipiku yang mulai memerah.

Namun, saat aku hendak berbicara lagi, ternyata kami telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dan otomatis membuat pembicaraan kami terputus. Tetapi, waktu kami memasuki gerbang sekolah, terlihat oleh mata emerald ku kerumunan siswi-siswi sekolah ku yang sedang megerubungi sesuatu, seperti semut yang mengerumuni gula.

"Ada apa sih disana?" tiba-tiba suara Ino membuatku kembali sadar yang dari tadi menatap kerumunan itu.

"Entahlah" aku dilanda rasa penasaran, namun kaki ku juga terlalu malas jika harus melangkah ke kerumunan dan berdesak-desakan hanya untuk melihat.

"Itu murid baru yang akan sekolah di sini" ucap Gaara yang membuatku sedikit terkejut karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, namun sukses menghilangkan rasa penasaranku.

"jadi itu murid barunya? Ya ampun Gaara kenapa ga bilang dari tadi sih" ucap Ino yang mulai heboh dan menarikku masuk ke kedalam kerumunan.

Namun, tepatnya saat kami akan masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Tiba-tiba, empat orang laki-laki mendesak keluar dari kerumunan dan membuat kami terjatuh kerena terdorong oleh mereka.

"Sakura…" bisik Ino masih dengan posisi terjatuh kami.

"apa itu benar murid barunya?" Ino menatap keempat laki-laki itu dengan kagum akan ketampanan mereka.

Spontan, aku langsung menengadahkan wajahku untuk melihat mereka.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata sapphire, yang secara sekilas mirip bule. Namun, kulit tan nya yang membuatku yakin kalau dia masih orang asia.

"Nona?" laki-laki itu kembali bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan.

"umm…,yah aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih" segera aku membalas perkataannya dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Maafkan kami ya, karena menabrakmu tadi. Tadi benar-benar sumpek disana, dikerumuni oleh orang banyak." Orang itu kini menampilkan cengiran khas nya, menunjukkan gigi putih nya yang berderet rapi dan gerakan tangannya yang sekarang seperti menggaruk kepalanya.

"sudah lah jangan dipikirkan! Kami juga tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Ino membalah perkataannya.

"oh iya, perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Naruto. Terus, orang yang berambut panjang itu namanya Neji. Disebelahnya, yang menguap terus namanya Shikamaru. Lalu yang terakhir, yang mukanya paling datar namanya Teme alias Sasuke" Orang yang kami kenali bernama Naruto mengenalkan semua temannya.

Tetapi saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu, ternyata ia juga sedang menatapku intens dengan iris obsidiannya dan membuat kami saling menatap satu sama lain.

_"__Mata itu. Mata kelam yang sedang menatapku tajam. Aku seperti sudah tak asing lagi dengan mata itu. aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana?"_

Tiba-tiba, sengatan listrik terasa menyetrumku, tepatnya di lengan kanan ku. Membuat tatapan mata kami terputus seketika. Kucuri pandang kepadanya dan kulihat ia juga sedang memegangi lengan kanannya, entah kenapa.

"Sakura, ayo cepat kita sudah terlambat masuk kelas!" teriakan heboh Ino menginterupsiku. Ia juga langsung menyeretku untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Normal POV

"Akh!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan akibat setruman tiba-tiba yang entah darimana asalnya menyerang lengan kanannya.

"Hei! Hei! Kau kenapa Teme?" Naruto menampakkan raut cemasnya kepada sahabatnya itu.

_"__sepertinya, aku telah menemukan mate ku"_ batin Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan seringai nya yang terlihat menakutkan dan cukup membuat ketiga temannya bingung.

"sepertinya lebih baik kita ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang" ucap Neji mencoba mengalihkan kebingungan temannya.

Gaara POV

_"__aku harus memberi tau Sasori tentang ini. ia pasti akan sangat terkejut. Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan selalu melindungi mu, Sakura." _Gaara membatin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Normal POV

kantin

"Jadi Sakura, menurutku murid baru tadi bagaimana? Yah, walaupun sayangnya mereka tidak satu kelas dengan kita" Ino memulai pembicaraan dengan bertanya pada sahabat pink nya itu, yang sejak masuk kelas kerjaannya hanya melamun saja, sampai-sampai Sakura ditegur guru yang mengajar saat itu.

"huh? Biasa saja sih. Tapi, yang bernama Sasuke tadi, saat aku melihat matanya aku merasa pernah melihat mata kelam itu. Mata itu tak asing bagiku." Jawab Sakura dengan matanya yang menerawang entah kemana.

"eh? Benarkah? Tapi kau saja baru bertemu tadi pagi" Ucap Ino heran.

"benar juga, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Oh iya!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba dan langsung menyingkap lengan pendek seragamnya bagian lengan kanan.

Tampaklah, gambar seperti tato berbentuk bunga sakura yang melingkari lengannya dengan symbol kipas ditengahnya dengan indah.

"ya ampun Sakura, tato mu keren banget! Tapi,sejak kapan kau suka mentato dirimu sendiri? Kukira kau bukan orang yang seperti itu"

"Aku memang bukan seperti itu Ino! Lagipula, ini muncul dengan sendirinya setelah aku merasa tersetrum tadi pagi" Ucap Sakura memberikan penjelasan kepada Ino.

"tapi itu tak masuk akal Sakura. Apa cara berpikir rasional mu sudah hilang?" Ino masih belum mempercayai ucapan Sakura.

"entahlah Ino. Tapi, tato ini memang muncul sendiri. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah kalau tadi pagi saja tato in belum muncul!" Kini Sakura berkata sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'.

"ah ya sudahlah kuanggap saja kau habis terbentur murid baru dan itu membuatmu amnesia. Cepat selesaikan makanmu, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi"

Atap sekolah

"sepertinya kau sudah menemukan mate mu, Sasuke" Tanya Neji meminta penjelasan.

"hn" Sasuke menjawab seperti biasanya.

"he?! Benarkah teme?"Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"gadis berambut pink itu kan?" Shikamaru mulai bertanya.

"tapi, aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya di pertemuan besar queron" Naruto terlihat lebih serius, perihal mate Sasuke.

"kau sepertinya akan sulit mendapatkannya Sasuke. jika ia keturunan merion kau benar-benar takkan bisa mendapatkannya, tetapi jika manusia pun belum tentu kau bisa" ujar Neji yang saat ini menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan belas kasian kepada sahabatnya ini.

"kita lihat saja nanti. Apapun yang terjadi, berjanjilah kalian takkan mengkhianati ku" Seringai perlahan muncul lagi sudut kiri bibir Sasuke sambil mata kelamnya yang bergantian bergulir menatap teman-temannya.

Author's note:

Hai semuaaaa! Pasti udah pada kangen ya?*ngga,kegeeran dasar*ditimpuk sandal sama readers

Pertama-tama, maafkan K.C ya yang udah lama ga update. Jangan marah dulu ya*peace. Jadi, kemarin k.c itu baru aja selesai UKK yang bikin pusing tujuh keliling. Doain ya muda mudahan aku naik kelas plus masuk 10 besar, amin.

Terus maaf ya fict kali ini pendek banget, soalnya seharusnya peralatan elektronika ku masih disita n ini aja nunggu sampe ortu pergi. Wkwkwk XD jadi ketahuan deh kalau author anak badung. Salah ku sendiri sih yang UKK aja masih suka main hp.

Nah, terimakasih ya yang masih pada setia nungguin fict gaje ini. K.C bertrimakasih sekali kepada readers sekalian. Lalu, review nya log in pasti bakal dibales lewat PM.

Oke, sekian dulu ya, babay^^


	3. Chapter 3: Sasori

WEREWOLF

DISCLAIMER: M.K

MAIN PAIR: SASUSAKU

RATE : T

GENRE: FANTASY,DRAMA, ROMANCE, AU, DE EL EL

WARNINGS: GAJE, BANJIR TYPO, EYD SALAH, DE EL EL

* * *

Chapter 3

"nii-chan! Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku kalau kau akan pulang dari kuliah mu di Inggris?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat kakak bersurai merah nya itu gemas ingin segera menyubit kedua pipi tembam imoutonya itu.

Namun, sayang bawaannya yang masih ia tenteng mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut kepada Sakura yang sedang mengambek menuntut alasan.

"loh bukan kejutan dong namanya kalau nii-chan memberi tahu kedatanganku" Lelaki beriris cokelat itu kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan atas alasan yang dibuatnya tersebut. Sakura dibuatnya tambah sebal dengan tanda semakin maju nya bibir yang imouto nya kerucutkan. Oh, dia benar-benar gemas!.

"sudahlah, bantulah nii-chan mu yang ganteng ini dulu. Berat nih!."

"huh! Tidak sudi!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sambil besedekap dada.

"oh, begitu. Ya sudah, lebih baik cokelat oleh-oleh yang tadinya akan kuberikan kepadamu, akan kuberikan pada Ino saja." Sasori, begitulah nama yang diberikan oleh orang tua Sakura dan dirinya, tentu saja kembali meledek imoutonya.

"apa!?" seru Sakura yang kembali menatap Sasori dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak rela dan berakhir pada Sasori yang dengan santainya bersandar di sofa sambil menonton tv, sedangkan Sakura yang bolak-balik turun tangga untuk meletakkan barang-barang Sasori yang begitu banyaknya serta berat nya seperti ada gajah di setiap tas nya. Oke, mungkin itu terlalu lebay.

_" __Benar-benar sialan kau Sasori!. Awas saja akan kubalas kau! Lihat saja, pembalasan lebih kejam daripada perbuatan!"_ seringai licik Sakura mulai Nampak di sudut bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba, saat Sasori bersantai ria di sofa hijau sambil menikmati acara tv. Ia mendengar suara debaman berasal dari luar.

"suara apa itu?" gumam Sasori dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung keluar dari rumah dan mengecek keadaan di sumber suara.

Dengan mulut menganga saking terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang ada didepannya, yaitu semua barang-barangnya telah berserakan di taman.

"Sasori-nii! Terimakasih ya cokelatnya!" seru Sakura dari lantai 2, tepatnya di jendela kamar Sasori, sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum mengejek kepada kakaknya.

"DASAR ADIK KURANG AJAR!" teriak Sasori frustasi. Huh, untung saja yang melakukan hal mengesalkan seperti ini adalah adiknya yang menggemaskan. Kalau saja orang lain, sungguh! tamatlah riwayatmu wahai orang yang telah meminta kematian.

.

.

.

"jadi, bagaimana kuliahmu disana Sasori?" tanya Mebuki lembut kepada putra sulungnya saat keluarga Haruno ini berkumpul untuk makan malam.

"baik-baik saja, bu. Sejauh ini,aku belum mengalami kesulitan yang berarti." Ya, wajar saja lah untuk Sasori yang bisa dikatakan sangat pintar. Dia memang dulu selalu menjadi peringkat pertama di sekolahnya.

"baguslah kalau begitu, tetap pertahankan seperti itu" Ayah mulai bersuara

"ha'i!"

"jadi nii-san berapa hari akan disini?" Sakura ikut bertanya kepada Sasori.

"mmm…sepertinya sekitar dua minggu. Senang ya aku pulang?" ujar Sasori dan mulai giat menggoda adiknya itu seperti dulu sebelu ia kuliah.

"senang apanya! Yang ada aku justru tersiksa disuruh suruh tidak jelas olehmu. Memang aku ini pembantumu apa!" omel Sakura yang membuat suasana makan malam yang tadinya sedikit hening menjadi ramai oleh gelak tawa penghuni rumah.

"Sasori, kebiasaanmu untuk mengerjai adikmu kenapa tidak juga hilang sih. Padahal ibu kira kau sudah dewasa"Ibunya terheran-heran sambil menahan kikikan geli saat dua saudara itu sekarang saling memelototi satu sama lain.

"tapi setidaknya ini bisa membuat rumah jadi ramai kembali bukan" ucap Sasori beralasan sambil mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali makan.

Yah, memang benar apa kata Sasori. Bukankah dengan seperti ini suasana rumah justru akan lebih hangat?

* * *

Mentari mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menyinari bumi lagi seperti biasa. Cicit-cicit burung yang beterbangan di pagi hari seakan ingin membangunkan manusia-manusia yang masih bergumul di balik selimut nya yang hangat menepis hawa dingin di pagi hari.

Seperti halnya Sakura yang mesih memeluk gulingnya erat, tak menghiraukan alarm yang berbunyi nyaring di meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

Matanya masih tertutup rapat menyembunyikan iris emeraldnya yang indah, terlihat tak terusik sama sekali oleh alarm yang bunyinya mengganggu tidur nyenyak pemuda bersurai merah di kamar sebelahnya.

"Sakura, matikan alarm mu! Sakura!"teriak Sasori dari luar dengan menggedor pintu kamar Sakura.

Wajahnya masih sayu khas orang bangun tidur dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Ia pun hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa mengenakan kaus alias bertelanjang dada, kebiasaan cowo setiap tidur. Namun, bagi fans Sasori yang ada di Suna, tempat nya kuliah mungkin yang ada jika mereka melihat keadaan Sasori yang seperti ini mereka akan stroke dadakan.

"Sakura, bangun!" tak ada sahutan.

Karena adiknya yang tak kunjung bangun juga, Sasori memutar kenop pintu kamar Sakura dan segera masuk. Pemandangan yang didapatinya justru Sakura yang masih dengan nyamannya bermesraan dengan gulingnya.

"bangun kebo! Hei, Sakura bangun!" diguncangkan nya tubuh adiknya perlahan namun semakin lama justru semakin kencang dan diikuti dengan teriakan keras Sasori.

"5 menit lagi…" Sakura malah menarik kembali selimut yang ditarik Sasori dan bersembunyi di baliknya.

"oke, kau tak mau dibangunkan dengan cara yang halus. Akan kubuat kau bangun dengan cara kejam"

Sasori lalu pergi ke kamar mandi adiknya dan memutar keran membiarkan air yang cukup dingin itu ditampung gayung yang telah disiapkannya. setelah itu kau pasti tau kan kelanjutannya?

.

.

.

_Huatchi!_

"ugh ini semua gara-gara nii-san!" seru Sakura yang mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Sasori.

Gara-gara Sasori, Sakura jadi bersin-bersin di pagi hari yang cerah ini akibat disiram air dingin yang membuatnya kaget setangah mati seperti kucing yang takut terkena air. Tapi, sebenarnya ini salah Sakura. Kalau saja ia tidak seperti kerbau saat tidur, mungkin kakaknya takkan berbuat hal seperti itu. namun, Sakura saja yang tak mau disalahkan.

"suruh siapa kau tidur sampai seperti mati?. Apa jadinya besok jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Ah, sekarang aku baru sadar, mungkin karena itulah sampai saat ini kau masih belum punya kekasih" ledek Sasori yang menyeringai saat melihat adiknya yang muka nya memerah.

"sungguh! Tak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu tidur cantikku? Dan maaf saja, banyak lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan mereka" cerocos Sakura memberi alasan kepada Sasori.

Yah tak sepenuhnya salah juga sih. Memang benar, Sakura itu termasuk jajaran cewe most wanted disekolahnya. Namun, entah kenapa Sakura selalu menolak mereka. Belum cocok katanya.

Sasori tak menghiraukan omelan lanjutan Sakura dan hanya mengendikan bahu tak peduli sambil menyesap sedikit kopi nya. benar-benar pagi yang menyenangkan.

Pagi ini Sakura diantar oleh kakaknya disekolah dengan mengendarai mobil milik kakaknya. Setelah mengantar Sakura pada pukul delapan, ia akan pergi sebentar untuk menemui teman-teman lamanya, ujar Sasori memberi keterangan saat adiknya bertanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berkendara di jalan raya konoha, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat Sakura menuntut ilmu. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di KHS. Sekolah standar internasional yang sangat terkenal di mata dunia dan juga tempat Sasori menuntut ilmu lima tahun yang lalu.

"terimakasih nii-san!" seru Sakura yang langsung berlari pergi, masuk kedalam sekolah meninggalkan Sasori di tempat parkir.

"dasar anak itu" Sasori hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya yang sudah semakin besar saja.

Saat ia hendak membalikkan badan untuk pergi,

"Sasori-nii?" ia menemukan Gaara yang baru saja datang.

"ah Gaara, apa kabarmu? Sudah lama ku tak jumpa denganmu" sapa Sasori ramah dan berjalan mendekati pemuda bertato 'Ai' di dahinya, mengulurkan tangannya hendak menjabat tangan pemuda itu.

"aku baik-baik saja, Sasori-nii. Bagaimana denganmu?" senyum Gaara mengembang saat balik bertanya dan membalas jabatan tangan yang diulurkannya.

"seperti yang kau lihat, Gaara. Aku baik"

"kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Aku perlu bicara denganmu. Penting." Senyum Gaara memudar digantikan dengan mimik serius miliknya.

"hm, tentu saja" Sorot mata Sasori berubah tajam.


End file.
